Korrasami Week 2014
by Jet Dreamer
Summary: KorraxAsami. Beach, Breathless, Carry me, Change, Home, Road trip, Sunrise/Sunset. The story of Korra and Asami's relationship through seven key events.
1. Chapter 1

KorrAsami Week-2014

Day 1: Beach (Night)

Push & Pull

(Third Person)

Korra starred off at the ocean. The horizon, as well as the waves crashing against the distant rocks, seemed too had been lit by the moonlight and starts. The shimmering glow reminded her of the woman currently enjoying the late night swim.

As Korra sat on the beach, her friend Asami floated atop the water. Relaxing all of her muscles, Asami allowed the gentle tide to control the way her body swayed and moved. The reason was because; she was barley moving at all. She was too close to the shore for the waves to harm her and her best friend was sitting among the sand. It also helped that her friend was the avatar.

However, that was the problem. Not that Korra was the avatar, but that she was not with Asami. Asami invited her for an evening swim, and yet they weren't together. For some reason, Korra had been very distant. When Asami was around, Korra wouldn't say much too her. When the girls meet in the morning or saw one another at random, Korra would simply acknowledge the fact that Asami saw her and then go about her day. It was depressing how Asami would leave invitations for her friend.

"Korra?" Asami called out.

"Yeah?" Korra responded blandly.

"Is there a reason why you've been avoiding me?"

Even though Kora knew Asami wouldn't be able to see it, she shrugged before continuing.

"I just don't feel like going into the water."

Asami sighed, "That's not what I meant. We used to talk a lot. But lately, you act as if I'm just some person you just so happen to know. Why is that?"

Korra didn't answer her right away. She just rather...thought about it. Why was she pulling away?

She looked at Asami while deciding on an answer. Her long hair sprawled out around her like a dozen rivers joining at one point. Her saturated vanilla skin with no flaw in sight had a red bathing suit covering the two sections boys looked at the most. Korra was debating with herself whether to let Asami know, she was taking observation as well.

Not only was Korra finding her best friend attractive, but she was finding her own sexuality through it. Any time that black hair came into sight. Every time her slim body came in her presence. Each time Asami stood before Korra. Korra had to get away from Asami. Out of sight, out of mind.

So, why did she agree to come? Why did Korra say yes to putting on a swimsuit and going to the beach when she knew that Asami would be in one as well? If she were questioning her sexuality toward men, then would this be the best thing to do or the worst thing to do?

It's not like Korra had an issue with homosexuals. This was just a big life decision that would affect her friendship. If she were a lesbian, would she really be attracted to Asami?

"I'm not trying to give that impression." Korra said to buy time. She didn't want Asami to have a reason she was coming up with a lie instead of an honest opinion. "I just...I'm thinking about something important and I didn't want to act to rash. Like I sometimes do. Ya know?"

Asami chuckled and stood up. She rung her hair out and looked the distant water tribe girl. Korra was sitting on the towel with her legs tucked into her chest like a punished child, with an expression to match. The tide was coming in about four or five feet away from her post and it couldn't have been more accurate to the two women right now.

"Korra!" Asami shouted cheerfully.

"Asami!" Korra shouted sarcastically.

She continued to act comical, "I'm your friend! If you need me to help you out with anything, all you have to do is ask!"

To Asami, her humor was an attempt to cheer the avatar up. While it did work, it wasn't in the precise way she thought it would.

Korra had her answer. While yes, Asami was very sexy, that's not what she was concerning herself with Asami. For every woman that passed by Korra, she only ever stopped to look at one. Sato's little display put the final piece of puzzle in place.

"Do you mean that?" Korra asked humbled.

"Yes." Asami began walking toward the beach.

Seeing those hips swing her was starting to turn Korra on a bit. She had two choices: get away or give in. Never one to be cowardly, Korra selected the more difficult option.

She summoned all of her courage and bolted up from her resting place. Korra took her steps asking the spirits for things to work out. Hoping not be rejected and shamed.

"Please don't hate me." Korra asked now one foot away.

Asami halted, "Hate you for wh-mmmnn!"

Korra wrapped her right arm around Asami's waist and cupped her chin with her left hand. Tilting her head a little, Korra brought her lips Asami's trying her best to ignore her irrationally rapid heartbeat.

Asami couldn't ignore it however. As their bodies pressed against one another, Sato felt how hard Korra's heart was pounding against her hand as she separated the kiss.

"Whoa! Korra!" Asami blurted out. Before her friend could interoperate a negative idea from the reaction, "I said 'ask'!"

Korra laughed as she rested her head against her palm; a 'face-palm' if you will. After juggling rejecting, humiliation, fear, lust and depression, the reaction she received wasn't anything she was expecting.

"So..." Korra made eye contact. "May I...kiss you? Please?" It wasn't very noticeable, but Asami could see her tan cheeks blushing.

"I didn't know you were into girls." She said dropping her guard.

"Actually, I'm still trying to figure that part out."

'_So that's what she's been trying to figure out.' _Asami thought.

"How about a date first?" Asami offered. "We'll see what happens then. You know, take it slow."

Korra's smile brightened, "Sure! We can do that!" Then it faded, "Wait, so you're into girls then?"

Asami pecked Korra's forehead before taking her hand and pulling the water tribe girl back to the ember island beach, "As long as it's with you, I'm willing to find that part out."

END


	2. Chapter 2

Korrasami Week 2014

Day 2: Breathless

(Third Person)

Giggling, laughing, and snickering. A few snorts even came out as people jogged past a worn out Asami.

"It's not *pant* *pant* funny!" Asami whined as a twelve-year-old girl stuck her tongue out while passing by.

You see, Future industries was holding a fundraiser for underprivileged families. It wasn't a bake sale or an auction. It was a marathon. First place was a brand new Satomobile. To show support, the board of directors signed themselves up as runners. To prank Asami, they didn't tell her until the day of the event. To be more specific, five minutes before the running started. Thus, Asami came to the event dressed in business attire. Thus, Asami was running in high heels and a grey suit as people on the sidewalk watched.

That's only half-true however. Asami wrapped her hair in a ponytail after the first mile. She lost the tie after the second. She took of the jacket when the temperature hit 85 degrees. She decided to lose the shoes at the ten-minute mark. Then she put them back on when the rocks punctured her heels.

Asami Sato was a mess. Her makeup was running down her face. What clothes she had on left, she was sweating into a darker color. That white dress shirt had to remain buttoned up otherwise she would reveal her bra. Even though they were making fun of her, she wouldn't show off her 'goods' in front of kids. Plus, the men were already googling her bum through her skirt.

The humiliation only made the woman want to get through the race faster. As you could imagine, it's difficult to run in high heels over gravel while in a corporate skirt during the summer. As hard as she tried, she was only getting slower and slower as the hours went by.

"This is *huff* insane!" She said under her breath.

Now, Asami wasn't even able to run in a straight line. She swerved in exhaustion letting the heat pound at her mercilessly. Finally, after two hours, her left heel broke and she collapsed to the street. Dead last in her own race with all eyes on her.

"Damn." Asami groaned trying to get back to her feet. All she could do was stare at the hardened tar trying to catch her breath.

"Excuse me. Ms. Sato." a very familiar voice called.

Wheezing and gasping, Asami panned upward. Above her stood a sweaty avatar in a sports bra and gym shorts. As delightful as that was, what really caught her eye was the bottle of water, running shoes and shorts folded over her arm.

"I got something for you." Korra said handing the bottle over.

Frantically, the non-bender ripped the cap off and chugged the much-needed H20.

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier. I had to deal with security."

Taking a break from her break, "W-why'd security stop you?"

Korra assisted Asami back up while complaining, "Well, apparently, if you leave the 'designated path', then you're disqualified so I had to get,"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Asami paused felling a little light-headed. "You...you're disqualified? *Pant* For getting water?"

"It sucks." Korra shrugged holding up the running shoes, "But I had a good reason. So it doesn't matter."

She didn't know what else to do. Looking at that honest smile, Asami couldn't keep herself from it.

In full view of everyone behind the portable rails, Asami embraced her girlfriend in a breathless kiss.

"Whoa!" Korra said breaking them apart, "Why didn't you ask?"

Asami lowered her brow with a sarcastic smile, "That's not funny."

END

Jet: I really don't like the way this one came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Korrasami Week 2014

Day 3: Carry Me

(Third Person)

Normally when Korra visited Asami, she would ring the doorbell. This time was a little different however. One of the butlers had to open the door before the avatar got to the front steps. She needed that extra piece of help since she was running from paparazzi. It's what tends to happen when you're the girlfriend of the owner to an automobile corporation.

Korra originally hoped to miss them by traveling in the dead of night. The dozens of flashing cameras behind her reminded her to take 3rd street next time. That way, the news wouldn't have footage of a dark skinned girl running up to a mansion with flowers and a 3 by 10 inch rectangular box with a ribbon and wrapping.

Right before jumping into the house, Korra sent an airwave through a kick sending the nosy mob back a good five feet.

"Whoo!" Korra cheered as the door closed behind her. "Thanks Sebastian."

The butler bowed, "It's my pleasure Ms. Korra." He opened his hands out asking to inspect the small box. "May I clean the wrapping off for you?" Frantically, Korra withheld the item.

"Uh no!" She said nervously, "I'd prefer if you didn't look inside."

"Ms. Korra." Sebastian stated, "I'm only asking to clean the wrapping of the dirt that was tracked on it. I'm not removing it nor attempting to find out what's inside."

She realized her mistake and sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just really...cautious. Ever since Asami & I came out together, the media haven't left us alone. I mean, it's been like, four months now! Every kiss she's given me can be found in the paper! We even got interrupted by some guy who swam all the way to the island to secretly record us in the shower!"

"What were you two doing in the shower together?" Sebastian said with a sinister grin.

Korra's cheeks blushed heavily not comfortable letting someone else know about her & Asami's 'eating habits'.

"Shut up! You're the one that needs a shower!"

As Korra stormed off to Asami's room, Sebastian had one last comment, "Excellent comeback Ms. Korra."

"Shut up!"

!

Asami's room was empty. This meant she was only in one place. The workshop. Leaving the flowers and box in the bedroom, Korra went to her girlfriend's workstation located in the back of the estate past the backyard.

The shack had light coming from the bottom of the door and highlighted the tinted windows. Since it was already past midnight, Korra didn't bother knocking. This was something that had been done a dozen times.

Every time Asami wasn't in her room after the new day began, she was passed out in the shack with blueprints under her or tools in her hand as she was tweaking a part. Tonight, she was next to a freshly repaired and detailed motor bike with tools scattered around her and resting her head on a tier.

Korra took one look at her and snickered. The owner of a major business was curled up like a baby with soot all over her face. Never before had she seen Asami's hair in such a mess! It was hilarious. Like if Mako replaced his signature scarf with a pink bow tie. It just didn't match!

"Alright princess. Time for bed."

With care, Korra scooped her sleeping girl up and carried her out of the shack bridal style. Out of instinct, Asami wrapped her arms around the neck of her strong woman. Sato didn't open her eyes. She just smiled letting her headrest against Korra's chest.

"I don't think it's smart to fall asleep next to,"

"Shh." Asami hushed calmly. However, it wasn't calming to her lovely tomboy.

"Did you just 'shh' me?" she said entering the main estate and heading to the bedroom.

Hearing Korra's heartbeat was all Asami craved in that moment.

"I'm listening to the music."

Hearing Asami say something like that was all Korra needed to remain silent.

!

Mid-morning came and Korra was sneaking out before any paparazzi could form at the door. This would be considered rude if the two hadn't agreed to do this the morning (in some cases afternoon) after. It was annoying, but it was necessary for the duo's privacy and temper.

"I have a car waiting for you out front Ms. Korra." Sebastian stated awaiting Korra's arrival at the door.

"Thanks Sebastian." Korra said.

"Did Ms. Sato enjoy her gift?" he asked.

"Yeah." Korra said smiling wickedly to herself. "I think she did."

"From the look on your face, so did you."

Embarrassed again, "Y-you don't know what we did!"

He bragged, "And neither does the reporter who tried come in through the chimney, thanks to me."

A thought came into the water tribe girl's mind.

"How have you been keeping all the reporters out whenever I come here?" she asked.

"You see Ms. Korra." Sebastian grinned, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

END

Jet: I'm one hell of a fanboy


	4. Chapter 4

Korrasami Week 2014

Day 4: Change

(Third Person)

Stomach in knots. Sweat dripping down her brow. Fingers fidgeting frantically. Asami was the most nervous she'd ever been in her entire life.

"Hey, honey." Korra said, "Are you alright?"

The two had been walking on the boardwalk for the past half hour and Asami hadn't said more than ten words to her girlfriend for eight months. After eight months, you'd think that Asami would be able to say anything to Korra. As did the avatar herself.

Korra looked at the green eyes she'd woken up to that morning. They weren't filled with the same love as they were when. Probably because of what happened the night before, but that's another story. One you hear about, but it's another story.

Asami's gaze was locked on the ground away from Korra. The woman was distant, even though her arm was wrapped around Korra's. Her footsteps were timid but quick. She wasn't even close to lie she was about to tell.

"I'm fine babe." Asami squeaked.

Korra halted they're awkward walk. Enough was enough.

"Okay Asami. What's going on? You're acting really strange and it's starting to scare me."

Sato wanted to lie. She wanted to come up with some excuse to get Korra to the beach as she had planned beforehand. Her idea just had to work. If it didn't work, then the weight of the last eight months that she'd been carrying on her back for the day would topple on top of her.

When she saw Korra's face however, there was no lie. There was no scheme to conjure up. There was no chance of Asami even attempting to deceive her love for any reason. All she had to do was see the blue eyes she went to sleep thinking about, and the smile that awaited her every morning.

Taking a deep breath, Asami pulled Korra in for a kiss. Not caring about any spectators or possible news fabrication, the two shared their passion for one another in one short gesture.

When the two separated, Korra smiled, "Is that all? We do that all the time Asami."

"Was there anything special about that one?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, you used your tongue a little more than usual." Korra smirked, "You must really want me to do something for you."

"I do." Asami said. "I want you to come to the beach with me. Where we first kissed."

The dots connected in Korra's head. The nervousness and the words. The actions and the speech. She chuckled at how she wasn't able to piece it together before.

"Uh, Asami." She said, "I wanted to take you to the Ferris wheel so I could...he-he! Ha-Haaaa-Haaaaa-Ha-Ha!"

Asami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mainly because it made no sense. Whenever the two went on a date, Korra would be a little scattered. Between this being her first same sex relationship and all the paparazzi she had to restrain herself from assaulting, it made sense that she would be on edge to a degree when they were in public. The longer the two were together, the less Korra would withhold herself from Asami. But this was just...unreal.

"Korra?" Asami questioned. "Why are you laughing like that?"

With a smug smile plastered on her face, "You were gonna ask me if I wanted to marry you? Weren't you?"

Like thunder, Asami's heart dropped. Korra had figured out the symbolism she wanted to embark on. And it failed.

"H-how did you figure that-"

Before Asami could finish, Korra pulled out a little black box with a green ribbon on it. It was big enough to hold...a ring.

"I'm guessing I should return mine. Right, Mrs. Avatar."

Tear stricken and ready to take on the fire nation army if so be it, Asami grabbed Korra's hand smiling brighter than she ever had before. She took her love by the arm and ran with her.

"Shut up. Mrs. Sato."

To their past. To the beach. To their future.

END


	5. Chapter 5

Korrasami Week 2014

Day 5

Home

(Third Person)

Korra sat on a rock in the middle of a forest next to her fiancé. She was irritated while receiving medical assistance. Nothing major, her finger just needed to be bandaged after smashing it with a hammer. That annoying throb was what was pissing her off even more than the mistake.

"Korra honey." Asami said putting the ice pack over the southerner's hand, "I think this would be a good time to take a break."

"No!" Korra whined, "I want to finish this before next week."

"Whoa there honey. You want to finish this in two days?" Asami was taken aback by the information. "Why the rush?"

Korra looked at their unfinished project. The cabin was only one floor. They had the walls set up. An infrastructure made out of solid ten-inch solid stone, thanks to Korra's earth bending, and then lined up with logs they had cut down themselves from the surrounding trees.

The two were in the middle of adding the roof to their little house in the corner of the country. A private place away from everyone and everything. One spot to retreat to when Asami felt as though Future industries was killing her. A sanctuary where Korra could relax from her duties as the avatar.

She wanted to build it now. Korra, impatient as always, wanted to enjoy the cabin with her girlfriend before the wedding day. Before the two became bound together forever, she wanted to create something that would last forever (so to speak).

"Korra." Asami said to get her attention. "I know you're stressed out about the wedding being a week away. But I kind of need you to be in one piece for it. Alright?"

Asami smiled at Korra.

"Alright."

Korra smiled at Asami.

The two rested for a minute, before continuing to build their home.

END

Jet: I'm! So! Corny! You already know!


	6. Chapter 6

Korrasami Week 2014

Day 6

Road Trip

(Third Person)

"Shift gears! Shift the gears!" Asami panicked.

"Okay! Okay!" Korra grabbed the stick shift as instructed and shifted, hopefully into the right gear.

She had mastered the elements. She passed her driver's test. Now, Korra & Asami were in a truck teaching the avatar, the wonders of the stick shift. Or, in Asami's case, the horrors of stopping randomly on a street while listening to your car make a grinding noise every couple of seconds for a long period of time.

Originally, the two thought the best way for Korra to learn how to drive a truck would be the same way she learned how to drive a motorcycle and a regular automobile. That method being, a leisurely trip through the United Republic countryside. There weren't a lot of cars for her to accidently bump into and just enough for her to learn how to be cautious of others. It worked the first two times. So why not a third?

While this was a little more difficult that the motorbike, which she picked up in about an hour, Korra was starting to find her groove.

"You okay there Mrs. Sato?" Korra asked. Asami had a few hairs out of place and was completely tense.

"Uh, well. Despite my baby being tortured, I think I'm fine."

"Oh, you're referring to me or that car?" the southerner teased.

Asami scoffed, "You're my 'honey'. There's a difference."

"How?"

"Well," Stroking her ego, "I made this fine piece of work. So it's my baby."

"I'll work you, you fine piece of...made...baby...uhm...that sounded a lot better in my head."

Awkward pause.

"Red light." Asami alerted desperate to change the subject.

"I see it."

Pulling to a stop, Korra awaited the green signal. She began to wonder why she was waiting when there was nobody else around to report her or stop her. Then she remembered the figurative heart attack Asami had when she was speeding through intersections at 90 miles per hour on the bike and the seven tickets she racked up that day.

Looking around, Korra spotted two cars pulling up in her rear view. One of the cars came to her left and that was not a good thing. The teenagers riding in a roaring 20's version of 'the Fast & the Furious' began to egg Korra on. Revving their engine, they taunted the avatar with the offer of a race. Once Korra started to tease the gas, Asami's heart stopped for a second.

"Korra...you better not." Asami said.

Keeping her eye on the delinquent, "Don't worry honey. I know what I'm doing."

Asami began to sweat. There was no way the truck wouldn't need repairs after the light hit green. There goes her afternoon!

"Please don't do this!" Sato begged.

This time, Korra didn't even respond. She just kept pumping the pedal mocking the teen and inadvertently testing Asami's patience.

Ding!

The light turned green and the smaller car bolted off at an illegal speed. As did the cop car he was too stupid to notice was behind them. Korra, knowing what was behind her, drove off with a smile at the designated 45 miles per hour.

Asami looked at her fiancé with disbelief. Not that she would show restraint, but that she would fool her like that.

Out of the corner of Asami's eye was a motel.

"Pull into the parking lot." She ordered.

"Why?" Korra asked.

Asami reached over grasping Korra's 'gear', "I need shift something."


	7. Chapter 7

Korrasami Week 2014

Day 7

Sunset

(Third-Person)

The horizon was glazed with a warm orange mixing with the ocean as the sun's light ran across the deep blue. The final hour of light casted on two girls sitting lazily on the beach.

The United Republic girl wore a proper wedding dress. She put on a business suit every day. Asami would be damned if the routine continued on her wedding day. Moreover, on her wedding day, she showed off a simple white dress that started above her bust and went as high as her ankles.

Korra never imagined wearing a black suit with red linings to her wedding. Thus the reason she removed the crimson tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons to her dress shirt. The jacket acted as a blanket for her wife while her shoulder was the pillow.

There weren't any words being shared at the moment. They just sat there watching the sun fade behind the Earth. Leaning on one another in pure relaxation.

Today was a great day. It was a battle to muster the courage to come out in public. Especially since the two were public figures. That was nine months ago.

Today, they got in front of all of their loved ones. Mako and Bolin as the best men. Korra's father leading her down the aisle. Tenzin being a good friend and taking Asami down to her groom. Hearing Bumi sniffle and cry hilariously as they told on another, 'I do'.

It was fun. The rise of their relationship. The warmth and the clouds they went through. Some days it was clear why they woke up together. Other days, there was a mist around them.

They went through the trials. Not always certain if they would see the night together. However, they did.

Now that the rings glowed against the descending sun, Korra and Asami looked at one another smiling.

Their silhouettes became nearly visible as they moved in for a kiss.

They didn't say it, but Katara's words of advice lingered in both of their minds with the sun setting.

'Love is brightest in the dark'.

END


End file.
